


extracurricular lessons

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism, first years being loved by upperclassmen, look this seemed like a much better idea than it turned out to be but i tried so here's the thing, wataru using mimicry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: After realizing that Tori needs some hands on experience with sex, he recruits Eichi and Wataru to introduce Tori to one of Yumenosaki's more private traditions with Hajime and Tomoya there to help.





	extracurricular lessons

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't really worth reading but i spent an ungodly amount of time trying to get it to work so it's getting posted anyway. ~(>_<。)＼

* * *

 

Tori woke up gasping, his body felt hot and tight with a pleasurably insistent ache that echoed through him. Tori didn’t remember the exact content of his dream, just that there’d been flashes of skin and someone touching him in the same way he did for himself sometimes. Only when he knew Yuzuru would be gone though, Tori absolutely didn’t want Yuzuru to catch him at it. He would get scolded for sure.

He fell back down among his pillows and tried to force his body to calm down. Despite not knowing the time it was surely too risky to try any attempt at indulging himself, Yuzuru was only next door. Tori eventually drifted back to sleep, fitful and restless as his body protested its unsatisfied state.

Perhaps it was due to that tension that Tori was in a very cranky mood when it was time to get up for the day.  

Yuzuru tried to be patient, but after the seventh consecutive time of being insulted that morning – before they’d had breakfast even - he was forced to ask.

“Bocchama? Are you unwell?”

Tori refused to fully apologize but a tiny stab of guilt did break through his foul temper.

“I didn’t sleep well. I had a bad dream.” It was the safest thing he could think of even if it wasn’t true.

Yuzuru frowned. Tori hadn’t had a nightmare in a long time. This was worrisome.

“That is unusual. Is something troubling you? If I may be of assistance, please do not hesitate to call upon me.”

Tori just waved him off and a tentative peace was restored, though it was clear Tori was not his usual self.

Tori couldn’t explain to even himself why he was so upset. It wasn’t the first time he’d dreamed like that, nor even the first time he’d had to leave matters unresolved. Lately it just felt even more frustrating and he didn’t know why.

It took all the way to tennis practice to finally feel more like himself. He put more effort into it than usual, finally feeling better as he exerted energy and distanced himself from that lingering need he’d fought all day.

Tori was feeling more optimistic after the workout, until it was time to wash up after practice. He didn’t quite mean to, but Tori found he was glancing a little too often, and a little too long, at the other club members. Watching everyone, seeing the twist and flex of muscle and sinew, made his stomach flutter in a way he didn’t understand. He’d been doing this more often lately, unsure of why he was so compelled.

Tori would be incredibly surprised to learn he was not being the least bit subtle. He would be mortified to know of the conversation that took place shortly after he left, when Nazuna sought Yuzuru out.

“Nito-sama? What an unexpected occurrence. How may I help you?”

“Knock it off. I’m here to help you, or well, Momo-chin I guess.”

“Oh? What’s happened?”

Nazuna blushed a little and his expression was adorably earnest.

“Ah…I think…well…Momo-chin’s been staring lately, y’know? During club?”

Yuzuru blinked politely but he didn’t quite understand.

“Staring? He’s not working hard? How disappointing. I will speak to him if you’d like.”

Slashing a hand through the air in denial, Nazuna tried again.

“No. Not like that. He’s…well…I think he’s getting dis-, distracted…thinking about…pri-, private things. I dunno if you already had that kind of talk with him but you’re so responsible toward him, I just thought you sh- , should know.” Nazuna tried very hard to control his stammer but this was not an easy thing to discuss.

It took Yuzuru only a moment to process what Nazuna meant in light of Tori’s apparently mild deception this morning about the nature of his dream.

“I see. I am indebted, Nito-sama. Thank you for looking out for my young master.”

Nazuna scowled. “It’s my duty as his senpai and club captain to be aware of such things. Just…y’know. Don’t tell him I said anything. And maybe mention he shouldn’t stare at his teammates. We know he doesn’t mean anything by it, but…well...you understand, right?”

Yuzuru understood only too well. It would be terribly uncomfortable to see such expressive eyes hunger for something their owner didn’t know he wanted. He was gratified none of them had ventured to explain – Tori would have had to abandon the club if any of them had.

Inclining his head, Yuzuru promised he’d take care of it.

Satisfied, Nazuna took his leave. And Yuzuru went to the Student Council Room, knowing Tori was excused for the afternoon to assist with some project of the transfer student’s and the Vice President was involved in a project off campus.

Isara-sama was also conveniently away, perfect.

“Kaichou-sama?  May I have a word?” He paused. “And perhaps you could summon Hibiki-sama?”

Intrigued, Eichi looked over at Yuzuru. “My, my…what a terribly fascinating expression you’re wearing. I already know this will be entertaining.” He got his phone and tapped out a rapid text, presumably to Wataru, and waited with a patient smile.

Moments later, Wataru burst through the door – all dramatic posturing and delighted exclamations of his joy to be summoned.

He settled down only when Eichi gestured toward Yuzuru. “Our mysterious butler has asked to speak with us. Won’t you behave for just a moment?”

Wataru smiled and nodded agreeably, taking a perch on the edge of a table and turning his attention to his unit mate.

Yuzuru bowed to both of them.

“Thank you for indulging me. Something’s come up and I’d like to ask for your assistance.”

Yuzuru rarely asked for help. He preferred to maintain personal control over everything in his domain – a trait both of the members of his audience understood perfectly well.

So they were interested. And they listened. And were fascinated. They agreed nearly instantly, with the caveats of having to ensure necessary preparations could be made.

Yuzuru was calling on a not-so-secret tradition at the school, whereby third years invited interested first years to explore an altogether more hands-on experience of sexual education. But he wanted Tori to make an informed decision, this was his precious young master after all. He’d asked his seniors to show Tori some possibilities and he was gratified they’d agreed.

Still, Eichi held him back for a private word.

“I did not think you held Wataru in any particular esteem. Nor does our cute Tori for that matter. Why would you knowingly add him as an accomplice?”

Yuzuru’s face gave nothing away. His answer was honest enough though.

“For all that he can be irritating, Hibiki-sama understands my young master and is familiar to him. I would be doing Bocchama a disservice to exclude Hibiki-sama. It will be Bocchama’s choice in the end anyway.”

Eichi stared at him for a moment, seemingly in an attempt to discern Yuzuru’s thoughts.

“I wonder. Very well, he is your charge after all.”

Yuzuru bowed and took his leave after that, not overlooking the amused light in Eichi’s eyes.

Tori didn’t suspect anything, but he was nearly ready to throttle Yuzuru for his constant presence that evening.

When at last Yuzuru mentioned, rather off-handedly, that Eichi had missed Tori that afternoon, Tori perked up. His admiration for Eichi was patently obvious.

Knowing this, Yuzuru offered the perfect excuse. “I believe Kaichou-sama said he would be working late tonight. Would you like to go keep him company?”

Tori’s enthusiasm would be clownish if he wasn’t so sincere about it. But agreed upon the plan, they made their way from the dormitories to the room reserved for the Student Council.

Of course, strictly speaking, they shouldn’t be out of bed. With that in mind, it was entirely plausible for Yuzuru to pull Tori down a corridor with the hushed, “I think a teacher is patrolling, we must hide.”

Tori’s pride as a member of the Student Council was on the line and he resisted at first, but Yuzuru’s quiet, “Kaichou-sama will not like if you try to explain you were on your way to see him when you got in trouble” was enough to earn his cooperation.

Yuzuru gestured for Tori to precede him into a room, seemingly at random. Tori walked ahead but stopped abruptly when he saw the other occupants. Tori’s breath left his lungs in a quiet gasp – too surprised to truly vocalize anything.

Yuzuru’s darkly quiet voice floated down to him.

“Bocchama, relax. We’re just here to watch.”

Tori’s head jerked upwards to stare at Yuzuru, comprehension dawning. Not random then.

Yuzuru met Tori’s astonished gaze with an inviting smile.

“I don’t suppose your classmates have discussed this with you. But among the many esteemed traditions of this institution is what you see before you; seniors guiding the precious first years in much more private ways. I took the liberty of narrowing it down to two choices for you. Though if neither seem to your taste, I will of course make further inquiries.”

“This isn’t funny. I want to leave.” Tori turned as if to do just that, interrupted only by Yuzuru’s soft reply.

“Certainly, if that is your wish. Nobody here will ever mention anything. You won’t see any change in the way they interact with you. But if you want to stay, nobody will say anything to that end either.”

Tori paused, strangely torn. He hadn’t stared long at the two couples waiting further in the room, but he saw enough to know what they were doing. This was different from a dream and he had permission to watch, if he wanted to.

A particularly drawn out moan commanded his attention like a magnet and Tori felt his own body warm as he watched the President trail an ice cube down Hajime’s chest and continue downward – his destination clear. Hajime was clutching two ends of a piece of fabric wound around a pillar, using his own body weight as resistance to stay still under Eichi’s ministrations.  Hajime’s body arched to what looked like a nearly painful degree when Eichi teasingly ran the melting cube along his shaft. Tori nearly winced in sympathy as Eichi mildly scolded Hajime, promising a punishment in the near future.

Tori looked to the second couple next, just as Wataru released Tomoya’s mouth from a series of heavy, drugging kisses. Wataru was seated with Tomoya between his legs, Tomoya’s back to his chest. At first it didn’t seem like they were doing anything in particular, until Tori looked more closely. Wataru was smiling, soft and nearly tender, as Tomoya’s expression was dazed and flushed. Tomoya’s cock was encased in something shiny, and it looked nearly painful. Tori had never seen anything like it but knew that if Wataru had been responsible for it, Tomoya was in for a tough time.

Yuzuru supplied an unprompted explanation, “While the President is testing Hajime-sama’s ability to remain in control on his own, Hibiki-sama isn’t letting Mashiro-sama have a chance to fail, courtesy of that cage.  Both are so demanding in their way. If Hajime-sama fails, he must start over, as many times as it takes to satisfy his mentor. But poor Mashiro-sama… Hibiki-sama will keep Mashiro-sama locked up as long as he wants, unable to do anything about it.”

By the time Tori turned to look back at Yuzuru, it finally clicked that while the other first years were naked, neither of the third years were.  

Eichi sent a sly wink to Tori before he pulled Hajime’s legs obscenely far apart and moved to kneel between them. Eichi’s head bobbed slowly, he was perfectly aware of his audience and he had no issue with keeping Hajime on edge to tease Tori at the same time. It was a tame encounter but seeing the powerful Eichi Tenshouin on his knees and hearing the tormented groan that Hajime exhaled and the way his hands seemed to clench the fabric with a near inhuman desperation told Tori without words that Eichi was not going any easier on him than Wataru was on Tomoya.

Yuzuru spoke again, a whisper-quiet temptation that had Tori’s skin nearly electrified. “Would you like this, Bocchama? Having to hold so-still for the President or risk punishment? Or waiting impatiently for Hibiki-sama to finally let you climax after hours of playing with you?  You have only to ask for what you want and you can have it. They’ll show you what to do with all that hunger you’ve been trying to repress.”

 Overwhelmed, Tori could feel his legs trembling and he looked up at Yuzuru with eyes that were shot wide from a wild, heated need.

Yuzuru reached out a hand and Tori took it automatically, falling against Yuzuru and burrowing against him in an instinctual search for contact.

“Who did you pick?” Quietly, curiously, with a hint of jealousy peeping through, Tori’s question caught Yuzuru’s attention.

“Hmm? Oh, no, this tradition isn’t meant for me. This is my first year here, but I’m a second-year student. It doesn’t work quite the same way.”

Tori looked up. “And what about next year?”

Unsure of Tori’s point, Yuzuru shook his head anyway. “No. I will leave next year’s new students in the capable hands of my classmates.”

“Hibiki-senpai! Please!”

Tomoya’s cry drew both of their gazes, Wataru had repositioned Tomoya to lay across his lap. He was idly moving something in slow, deliberate motions in and out of Tomoya’s ass – Tori’s face flushed when he recognized it as a cyalume. Tomoya was trying to push back against it, but he couldn’t quite get the leverage he needed.

His cries and whimpers were those of frustration, a direct contrast to Hajime, who was being overwhelmed with the pleasure Tomoya was denied. It surprised none of them when Hajime’s voice rose through the room in a pleading surrender and Eichi’s pleased smile lost none of its softness as he promised another punishment in return for Hajime’s climax.

Looking back to the other couple, Tori had to ask. “I thought he hated Hibiki-senpai. Why would he agree to this?”

“Mmm, in many ways he does. But that doesn’t mean Mashiro-sama didn’t recognize Hibiki-sama’s skill, and really – who would be a better match for him? Nito-sama recused himself from anyone in his unit. Sakuma-sama alternates with the twins. Tsukinaga-sama and Mikejima-sama are often away. Of those left…I believe Hibiki-sama was probably the easiest to approach; I doubt Mashiro-sama even had to ask. I would imagine Hibiki-sama simply scooped him up and let matters take their course.”

Tori almost couldn’t stand it. How could Yuzuru be so calm and collected about this? And why was Tori only now being told about this arrangement? Tori felt increasingly feverish. His eyes kept darting between the two scenes and he couldn’t help the way he shifted restlessly against Yuzuru as he watched.

Mistaking the cause of the restlessness, Yuzuru had to ask, “Bocchama? Perhaps I misread your tastes. Would you like me to ask someone else?”

Eichi’s voice called over, not letting a hint of his current activity show through as Hajime was still shaking from his overwhelming climax and Eichi was slowly, deliberately, caressing overly-sensitive flesh. “Perhaps our cute Tori would like to watch a while longer before he makes his decision, Yuzuru.”

Yuzuru’s laugh had nothing to do with humor but he glanced down at Tori with a smile in place anyway.

“My apologies, young master. I have been rushing you it seems. Shall we watch a bit more?”

Tori did not think this could possibly be real as he found himself seated next to Yuzuru on a small couch with a clear view of the tableaux ahead.

Satisfied, Eichi had returned his attention to Hajime. He smoothly rearranged his partner so that Hajime was splayed across a couch and he was soon lightly flogging the inside of Hajime’s legs. Tori recognized the instrument – or at least something like it – from the stables. Hajime was being punished with a crop, though from what Tori could see, Hajime didn’t appear too put out about it. Eichi was going gently with his weapon, but the repeated strikes were leaving a rosy glow along the paleness of Hajime’s skin nonetheless.

“I am sure it does not surprise you to learn that the President is a disciplinarian. Hajime-sama is so eager to please, he works hard to prove himself. He trusts Kaichou-sama, and eventually, when he’s exhausted and can’t take much more, Hajime-sama will reap a very pleasant reward and he’ll have those marks as souvenirs to remember.”

Tori couldn’t meet Yuzuru’s eyes as he talked, Tori was focused, laser-like, on watching the delicate way Eichi seemed to weave his way over Hajime’s body, leaving little patches of red in his wake. He’d never guessed such a thing might be pleasurable, but Hajime’s reactions proved otherwise.

Eichi was not paying Tori any particular attention at the moment, keeping his focus on Hajime as if this was a totally normal session for them. Hajime was warmed up now and starting to slightly arch up in a rhythm meant to meet the crop. Eichi eventually changed course, and then he was running the crop suggestively over the length of Hajime’s erection, smiling as his junior spread his legs eagerly for him.

Tori might have stared indefinitely, if Wataru hadn’t decided he’d had quite enough of being ignored. It was antithetical to him, and Tomoya suffered deliciously for it.

The sound that escaped Tomoya was somewhere between a sob and a moan – harsh and drawn out to a pleading wail – and Tori couldn’t help but be shocked when he turned to see what had elicited that noise.

Wataru’s tongue had replaced the cyalume.

Tomoya had been rearranged again, Wataru had deposited him over the armrest of Eichi’s couch. It was only natural that Tomoya flung out a hand, desperate for purchase. Hajime grabbed it and they were clearly both trying to find anchors against their talented seniors.

Tori didn’t even realize he’d slipped his hand down between his thighs until Yuzuru’s voice seemed right next to his ear, quiet and eliciting a shudder with his words.

“Bocchama, you should show them properly how they’ve affected you. They’ve gone to all this trouble for you after all. Can you be a bit braver to repay their efforts?”

Tori didn’t quite know how to answer that and stared stupefied at Yuzuru who cupped his cheek with one hand and gently ran his thumb along Tori’s cheekbone as he smiled.

“Can you show them? Or would you like to leave now after all?”

Tori felt his eyes drifting closed before he managed to respond.

“I don’t want to leave.”

He didn’t follow up with anything else but Yuzuru knew perfectly well who he was dealing with.

“Ah, in that case…perhaps I should help you start?”

Receiving no objection, Yuzuru leaned over and loosened Tori’s trousers, carefully parting the fabric over the growing bulge there. He moved his hand to cover Tori’s and guided him back to rest over the cover of his underwear. It made Tori open his eyes, yet the surreal quality of the experience still didn’t elicit a protest.

At first Tori moved his hand tentatively, getting used the warmth of Yuzuru’s hand atop his and the extra weight it provided. Yuzuru let him continue with this hesitant exploration, recognizing Tori was nervous and knowing he’d soon need more anyway.

They stayed that way, watching the others. Eichi had decided to move to a new activity and Tori watched without blinking as Eichi rolled on a condom. Tori wasn’t prepared for the way Eichi looked over at him though, as if considering something.

Speaking louder than was strictly necessary, Eichi’s voice carried perfectly in the room.

“Hajime-kun, this has reminded me that you haven’t ridden in a while. Why don’t you take over for this part, hmm?”

Hajime’s small cry was somewhere between shock and eagerness, and as they rearranged themselves, it was not difficult to see the evidence of his prior climax. Even so, as Hajime sank down on Eichi in a slow, nearly indulgent motion, there was an obvious twitch of interest from him. Eichi encouraged it with easy strokes from behind and they were soon lost to their own rhythm, forgetting the others altogether.

Deprived of Hajime’s support, Tomoya looked even more desperate as he tried moving his hips against the sofa, whether trying to escape Wataru’s tongue or get more of it was anyone’s guess.

Yuzuru took this opportunity to move Tori’s hand to the waistband of his underwear and Tori almost didn’t realize it until he felt his own fingers nearly automatically slip underneath and fight the stricture of the fabric as best he could. Yuzuru removed his own hand and was idly running his fingers through Tori’s hair, an inconspicuous display of affection and a reminder he wasn’t alone.

Tori knew his breathing was coming in harsher pants as he kept watching, unable to decide where to focus.

Yuzuru decided to push him, just a little. Tori’s hand had been moving gently, if continually, it was time to move forward. Tori could hardly reach a satisfactory end this way, now could he?

“It feels good, yes? But it’s not enough, is it?”

Tori wasn’t really listening, yet he heard something in Yuzuru’s voice that made him pause his hand and look up.

Yuzuru tilted his head, a half-smile in place.

“Stand up for a moment, please.”

Tori did, wondering why even as his body obeyed.

Yuzuru tugged him forward, spreading his own legs and then turning Tori so he was again facing the other two couples. Tori felt Yuzuru pull his pants and underwear down, they slid to the floor with only a small effort. Tori automatically stepped out of them and then it took only a moment to pull Tori back down so he was now seated in the space between Yuzuru’s legs. The pressure from Yuzuru’s hands at his waist had been gentle but Tori was suddenly aware of the difference of having someone else touch him now that his lower half was bare.

Tori tensed but Yuzuru murmured something soothing even as he guided each of Tori’s legs over his thighs – it would keep Tori open and accessible for him.

Tori felt Yuzuru’s hand move to his pocket and then he heard a quick _click_ as something opened. He didn’t have to guess long as he then felt Yuzuru spreading something cool and fluid over his cock.

Yuzuru bent his head to whisper down to him, “You should always use this if you’re doing more than teasing yourself, Bocchama. If I’d known, I’d have given it to you ages ago. Let me help…” Yuzuru trailed off as he spread the gel over Tori’s shaft, noting the way that Tori’s skin was hot and somehow still soft even stretching with the evidence of his arousal.

Tori’s face heated, whether from understanding what Yuzuru meant, arousal, or the awareness that if either Eichi or Wataru looked over they’d see him like this was anyone’s guess.

It left only Wataru, ever the master of his stage, to continue to tease them through Tomoya. Wataru ran a hand down Tomoya’s back and down until he rested with a near daintiness on the skin stretching over Tomoya’s balls. His touch was light, but it still drove Tomoya higher, searching for something more.

Yuzuru played along with an intuitive understanding of what Wataru wanted. “Hibiki-sama mentioned when I asked him to invite Mashiro-sama here tonight that Mashiro-sama hasn’t been allowed to come for two weeks now.”

Tori’s whimper was somewhere between distress and amazement as he unconsciously pushed his hips upward, seeking more from Yuzuru’s touch. Ever since he’d first discovered that fantastic feeling an orgasm brought could be had for the price of a few minutes work he’d tried to indulge as often as he could. And this? Aided by the lube, he felt like it would take almost nothing to get him there. Tori couldn’t imagine willingly denying himself this feeling – especially leaving it to someone like Wataru.

Yuzuru continued playing with Tori’s hair with his free hand, speaking idly as if unaware of Tori’s predicament.

“Can you imagine, Bocchama? Especially knowing that his unit mate has nearly the opposite problem?”

Tori’s head felt heavy as he turned back to look at Hajime.

Eichi caught his glance, a smile that wasn’t truly kind in place. “Hajime-kun, you have another in you, don’t you? I’m not quite ready to finish yet.”

Hajime was crying a little, he looked exhausted as his thigh muscles trembled from his repeated movements. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!”

Eichi listened to Hajime’s mindless protest and sighed with faux-understanding.

“Very well, if you’re sure you can’t…” and as if it were only about the position, Eichi continued. “Kneel and face Tomoya-kun.”

Eichi helped him, in a terribly demanding way, and then the two first years were face to face and trying with everything they had to contain their mutual mortification about it.

As if Wataru had read Eichi’s mind, a wicked smile crossed his face and he used one of his more notable talents.

“Tomoya, if you’re good for Hibiki-buchou, I’ll let you out of your cage. He gave me a key, you know. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for help, why haven’t you come to me yet? Just endure a little more for me, and I promise it will be worth it.”

It was difficult to tell who gasped – Tomoya, Hajime, or Tori – and it may well have been all three. Because in that moment it had sounded like Hokuto Hidaka was in the room, offering Tomoya the all-too-temping promise of relief.

Wataru used mimicry when it suited him, and in this case, his goal was clear. Everyone except Hokuto himself was aware of Tomoya’s crush on Trickstar’s leader. With Wataru behind him, the voice seemed all the more possible and Tomoya’s reaction was nothing less than spectacular as he sank into the fantasy Wataru presented.

“Hokuto-senpai…” Tomoya’s voice had turned dreamy and aching, and even Wataru’s deep chuckle wasn’t quite enough to shake him out of it.

Hajime was biting his lip, unwillingly shaken by the idea of the second year being there even though he knew it was Wataru, not Hokuto, saying such things.

As if sensing Hajime’s thoughts, Wataru sent a conspiratorial wink his way. And while Hajime halfway expected it, he was still unable to prevent clenching his hands on the couch’s fabric as Wataru stared directly at him and spoke again, borrowing another’s voice this time,

“Shinonon, you’re not holding back, are you? Eichi-senpai wants to hear that lovely voice of yours, you know. Don’t be shy, I’m right here supporting you!”

It was so decidedly tailored to Hajime’s relationship with the second-year student that his shudder was less of a protest than it was an unwitting acknowledgement of how important Subaru’s opinion of him was. Hajime’s arms wobbled, and he fell down against the cushion, burrowing his face in the barrier of his forearms.

Eichi’s expression as he stared down at Hajime, who’d unconsciously tightened his muscles - allowing the nearly-delicate bones of his spine to show through his skin - was nothing less than hungry. Perhaps it explained why he gripped Hajime’s hips more firmly, angling them how he wished, and began a steady, thorough dismantling of what was left of Hajime’s composure.

Tori was feeling the strain in his thighs from his position. He didn’t quite dislike it though, coupled with Yuzuru’s warmth at his back.

Yuzuru was not immune to the view either and he knew he needed to proceed carefully from here; this evening was not about him. Even so, he couldn’t quite stop himself from saying,

“Bocchama, show me what you like. What you’ve been doing in your room after I leave you for the night…you can do this much, yes?”

Tori’s body tensed in response and he lifted his hand almost hesitantly, still unsure of why he was listening to Yuzuru in the first place. He’d been so careful to hide this, he’d been painstakingly aware he couldn’t leave a mess – and he’d become unexpectedly inventive. A charming smile to one maid to acquire new cleaning cloths. A sheepish laugh to another to learn basic laundry skills. A quick song to win the favor of a third and his furtive trips to the trash bins to dispose of evidence were kept quiet.

Even so he found his fingers trailing over his excitement, missing the feel of Yuzuru’s hand – it was so different when someone else touched him. His fingers quickly grew slick from a combination of the lube and his own leaking flesh. It felt so much better than he’d imagined – he would never do this dry again.

Yuzuru’s hands drifted up to Tori’s chest, lightly circling the small pink nubs of Tori’s nipples. He started gently, a slow, careful worrying of the flesh there, and Tori’s eyes flew wide – he’d never considered such a thing.  How did Yuzuru know?

And then the pressure deepened – a shift to a ringing, aching heat that Tori’s brain didn’t quite know how to filter just yet. Yuzuru’s fingers were pinching him – he knew that – but it didn’t feel like he thought it should. Wires had crossed somewhere, and _ouch_ was somehow simultaneously, _oh_.

His hips were shifting restlessly and suddenly Tori’s brain caught up with another sensation, this one behind him. That rigid length pressing against him was Yuzuru…he was inadvertently grinding against Yuzuru’s cock. Tori froze, confused and unsure what he should be doing.

“Yuzuru, our cute Tori looks especially charming, but what have you done to get that shocked look on his face, hmm? Are you mistreating him?” Eichi’s questions came out a little strained in light of his exertions, but his voice had enough of its typical air of command that the room seemed to instantly pause.

Tori’s face was red with some combination of arousal and embarrassment, but he tried to intervene anyway. With an adorable catch in his voice hinting at a rare moment of uncertainty, Tori managed to speak just as he heard Yuzuru inhale in preparation to reply.

“Nnoo, that’s not –” his protest was cut off midway in favor of a sharp whimper when Yuzuru chose that moment to release one of his nipples and flick the newly-sensitive flesh with enough force that Tori didn’t know if he were numb or aching. Nothing about his body seemed to make sense just then.

Eichi was halfway leaning on Hajime to better stare at them; not seeming at all bothered by the way Hajime was squirming under him, trying desperately to get Eichi to continue. His smile was crooked and his chuckle brief – more of a warped husk of humor than anything else. “I see. You’re always in his care, yes? I should expect no less now.” He adjusted his gaze to meet Yuzuru’s, “I believe he’s made his choice after all.”

Eichi’s smile turned feral and the fiendish light in his eyes looked angelic only if you remembered the devil was an angel, too. He nodded as if dismissing them and then with no further notice, threaded his fingers through the matted mess of Hajime’s hair and resumed fucking the first year.

It was a comment Tori would remember later – much later – with some sense of foreboding. Now, though, he hadn’t the brainpower to spare on Eichi because Yuzuru seemed to have taken his intervention as permission to drive Tori crazy.

Yuzuru carefully moved Tori’s hands out of the way and now he was stroking Tori’s cock with a rhythm Tori didn’t know if he could manage on his own.  And then Tori’s heart nearly exploded from his chest because Yuzuru apparently decided to merge the styles of his seniors and direct it to Tori.

“Bocchama, is he right? After all, you didn’t answer before…so let’s see if we can determine whose way you prefer. If you can last until Hajime-sama comes again, I’ll finish you with my mouth. If not, perhaps I’ll get you your own cage.  That way when the transfer student pets and praises you, you’ll remember it is there and rein in your excitement, mm?”

Wataru’s cheerful taunt, back in his normal voice, made the threat more real, “Hime-kun be careful, poor Hajime-kun is spent; you’ll have to work hard not to fail this one.”

Tori felt a rising panic, he could see for himself that Hajime was exhausted; was it even possible for him to come again? Was Yuzuru this cruel after all?

A light chuckle reached his ears even as Yuzuru pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. It was affectionate and apologetic, signaling a turn Tori wasn’t sure he entirely believed.

“Forgive me, my humor was misplaced. But really, haven’t you learned yet I would give you nearly anything you want?”

Tori managed to turn his head to look up at Yuzuru, unsure of what this meant since Yuzuru told him no all the time, but Yuzuru’s face gave him no clues. He didn’t have the experience yet to recognize the possessiveness for what it was, or what it meant for his immediate future.

He didn’t have long to worry over it though. Tori would deny the squeak he made to his dying breath but nobody else missed the surprised sound he emitted when Yuzuru smoothly swept up Tori’s legs and in a quick movement deposited him back on the seat.  Hajime and Tomoya felt waves of sympathy for him, silently wishing him luck. Eichi and Wataru, on the other hand, took in the situation at a glance and knew all was well.

Tori’s heart was racing, and he couldn’t quite stop the flicker of nerves as he stared up at Yuzuru who was now blocking his view of the rest of the room.

Yuzuru stood still briefly and then reached a hand to run through the soft waves of Tori’s hair as if considering where to start. Tori didn’t remember a time when Yuzuru had moved with anything less than a measured elegance. It used to infuriate him, but Tori couldn’t pinpoint exactly when that had changed. Yuzuru put that talent to good use now in a fluid bend of his frame to end up kneeling in front of Tori.

A wicked whisper floated up to Tori and Yuzuru’s eyes were half-closed as if in thought.

“Now, Bocchama, I notice you’ve been avoiding looking at poor Mashiro-sama. So I want you to concentrate on him for now. Watch how Hibiki-sama knows how to pluck every nerve to attention without ever letting him finish. And while Hajime-sama is lovely in his exhaustion, see how Mashiro-sama is something beyond than that? Perhaps one day you’ll let me see that expression on you.”

It was a warning and promise together and the last thing he really processed before Yuzuru began amusing himself between Tori’s thighs. The onslaught was a strategic mix of sharp bites against the soft flesh of Tori’s thighs, a careful lave to ease the sting, and a knowing, pulling movement over the heated skin that covered Tori’s cock. The light, nearly ticklish dance of Yuzuru’s tongue at the tip of Tori’s cock had him jerk his hips in surprise.

Yuzuru moved his hands to grip Tori’s hips and hold them down. He didn’t look up to meet Tori’s eyes as he spoke, but Tori heard his reprimand all the same.

“Bocchama, if you try to rush me you might not like the result. In this you will follow my lead, or I will stop, understand?”

Tori’s voice was slightly choked as he replied, overcome by what he was feeling and the slight thread of sensual apprehension that told hold. “Yyy-yes, I’ll do better”.

Yuzuru’s low “mmm” was skeptical but approving.  With a quick squeeze at Tori’s hips as a reminder, he went back to other, more interesting, pursuits.

Tori found himself trying to monitor his own responses while he watched Tomoya at the same time. It was proving unimaginably difficult. He supposed he understood what Yuzuru meant – while both first years were caught in the wave of their seniors’ demands, it was Tomoya whose experience he couldn’t predict.

It made him worry over his own fate. Yuzuru and Wataru had more in common than either of them liked to admit but Tori had never had cause to see it as something that might affect him.

That thought was whisked from his brain when Yuzuru made good on his promise from before and took Tori’s length into his mouth. Tori had no real concept of how his size compared and he didn’t precisely care – it was more the fact Yuzuru’s eyes seemed extra wicked as they stared up at him in challenge.

Tori hastily returned his attention to Tomoya as he’d been instructed.

Whether Wataru did this deliberately or not would be impossible to know, but it seemed just as Tori returned his gaze, Wataru snaked a hand through Tomoya’s hair and pulled his head up – leaving Tomoya no real choice but to stare back at Tori, his eyes wide and his face flushed.

It took Tori no time to determine why this mattered when Wataru began emulating Eichi’s movements. Tomoya looked torn between the pleasure of Wataru fucking him and the frustration of not having true release. Whatever it was, it made Tori’s stomach tighten in response.

Tomoya’s mouth was hanging open and the combination of his harsh pants and piteous begging was impossibly loud – a rhythmic accompaniment was provided by the sounds of wetness, suction, slides and thrusts – the soundtrack of sex that would remain with him for days to come.

Wataru’s orgasm was so typically like him – dramatic groans and pumps, Tori supposed he should be grateful Wataru didn’t throw roses at such a moment. But it was strangely beautiful to watch, Wataru’s pleasure was like him, overwhelming and full-fledged, there was no doubt of his feelings. He rested only a moment before carefully removing himself from Tomoya’s body and then he was tilting Tomoya’s head up and kissing him, ignoring the way Tomoya whimpered into his mouth.

Yuzuru took advantage of Tori’s distraction and was concentrating his efforts on making Tori climax. He was capitalizing on his young master’s inexperience and if he were a kinder person, he might have felt guilty. As it happened, circumstances dictated otherwise.

Tori heard a now-familiar _click_ but didn’t quite put together the implications of Yuzuru’s brief pause until he felt a careful, steady pressure at his ass. His brain supplied the answer with a helpful, rapid conclusion – Yuzuru’s fingers.

Tori covered his mouth to try to keep in his gasp and accidentally met Wataru’s eyes as he paused from playing with Tomoya again. They were wicked and laughing, not giving Tori any place to hide. Wataru looked especially wild just then – hair had escaped his usual neat braid, his eyes were heavy, and his face was tight with the pleasure he'd been chasing.

“Does that feel good, Hime-kun?”

Eichi’s groan gave him a welcome distraction from answering; Tori looked to see Eichi’s eyes closing in a sleepy, contented satisfaction as he gave a few final pumps through his climax. It was difficult to tell if Hajime’s eyes were wet from relief or disappointment, but there was no doubt he was similarly exhausted.

Yuzuru further stole a reply from him as he put a delicate, careful pressure on Tori’s prostate. Tori tried to scramble away, but he was trapped by the couch at his back and Yuzuru’s body in front. Instead his squirming simply amplified the feeling and he had no choice but to moan in an anxious, pleasure-drunk way that all the upperclassmen understood.

Tomoya gave an extra-anguished moan as he was watching Tori, feeling even more caught up than usual.

Wataru smiled down at him, and spoke again – his intention wicked and crafty.

“Tomoya-kun, would you like out?”

Tomoya’s eyes widened and his body froze, his disbelief clear and he was unable to form words.

“No? You’re sure?” Amused and taunting now.

Just desperate enough to risk it, “Please, please let me out!”

Eichi and Hajime had curled up on the couch and Eichi was watching with the sleepy interest of a cat. He kept Hajime on edge though with occasional caresses along his body, some spots earning tremors as the first year tried to battle his overly-stimulated flesh.

Tori was unprepared for the way Yuzuru and Wataru seemed to play off one another. As Yuzuru manipulated his body, Wataru seemed to be ensnaring what was left of his mind. He’d stopped fucking Tomoya, seeming to contemplate his next move instead. When it was announced, it was a shocking one.

“Tomoya-kun…ask Hime-kun if you should be allowed to come, hmm?”

Tori’s eyes shot wide and the shudder that wracked him was everything Wataru wanted. The implication was so incredibly wicked that his own body refused to wait anymore – urged on by the attention Yuzuru was giving him and Wataru’s teasing words. He was lost to a wave of pleasure and the incredible realization that Yuzuru was still kneeling between his legs, still touching him, pushing him, and finding places that made him writhe on the couch – that it took Tori several dazed minutes to realize what had happened.

Tomoya had tears running down his cheeks as he watched Tori climax, his own frustration so clearly written that words seemed needless. Perhaps it was a sign how well-trained Wataru had him that Tomoya didn’t try to escape the directive. The question came out slowly, gasping breaths in between words, that it almost seemed he wouldn’t manage it. But he did, in the end.

“Himemiya, please…may I come?”

Tori didn’t know what to do. He felt too wildly out of control to be given control of this decision. Yuzuru had released his cock after Tori came and now coaxed him, his voice low and husky – making the words nearly ticklish in the air.

“Bocchama, you must answer when someone asks you a question.  Should Mashiro-sama get to have what you just did, or should he suffer for another night?”

Tori felt this was a trap somehow, but he was too addled from the entire evening to spot it clearly.

He looked at Wataru and his voice came out nearly drugged, “Please let him come.”

“Amazing! How kind. We can’t disappoint Hime-kun, now can we?” With that he extracted a key from his pocket and Tomoya scrambled to stand up, his face nearly unrecognizable in the eagerness he showed.

The room seemed to echo with the sound of the small key turning in the lock and Tomoya’s desperate groan as Wataru took off his cage.

Wataru ran gentle, careful fingers over Tomoya’s cock, so light and delicate that it was nearly worse than having no stimulation at all.

Without looking over, he asked a favor.

“Shitsuji-san, I confess to being less prepared than you. Might I borrow some of that lubricant?”

Tori felt anxious when Yuzuru left him – was Yuzuru going to play with Tomoya now? He tried to quell his uncertainty, but he was very relieved when Yuzuru simply got up, gave Wataru the small container and then returned to sit next to Tori. Tori immediately burrowed into his side, silently demanding attention.

Yuzuru had no objection and was soon running soothing fingers through pink hair and a light hand along Tori’s back. Tori didn’t expect the feeling of contentment that suffused him, but he was suddenly incredibly tired and didn’t want to move. It was all he could do to keep his eyes on Wataru and Tomoya.

Wataru turned Tomoya so he was visible to the four spectators. It demonstrated quite clearly how eager Tomoya was that he didn’t object – it was different from before, they were the only two actively performing now.

Unexpectedly businesslike, Wataru dispensed some of the lubricant and was running it along Tomoya’s cock. It surprised nobody how quickly Tomoya hardened now that he was finally free.

Tori found he was almost holding his breath as Tomoya’s eyes drifted closed, clearly luxuriating in being touched.

Yuzuru’s soft warning, “Pay very close attention, Bocchama. This is not likely something you will see again” struck him as odd – what was so unique about this apart from having people watching?

And then Wataru was massaging Tomoya’s testicles – the pressure firm and demanding. Tomoya’s was making anxious noises, not quite sure if it felt good or hurt, but still wanting anything to push him over.  

Tori didn’t know what he was looking for, but when Wataru switched his attention to just the head of Tomoya’s cock, he felt a slight sense of understanding. He knew from touching himself how sensitive Tomoya would be, and that the constant, dedicated manipulation would be nearly overwhelming.

Tomoya was shaking, sweat was running down his body, and he looked on the brink of collapse.

Wataru smiled, evaluating the situation and again borrowed Hokuto’s voice.

“Tomoya-kun, you’ve been such a good boy haven’t you? Why don’t you come for me now?”

Tomoya’s eyes flew open again and he gasped out a surrender as he started to come.

Wataru immediately removed his hands and watched nearly objectively as Tomoya’s gasp turned to a sob and his hips shook even as he protested. “Oh no, no, no!”

Tori felt shaken. He didn’t know exactly what happened. He saw semen was dripping down Tomoya’s cock, but he was still hard. Tomoya didn’t look satisfied at all. If anything, he looked worse off and he sank down to his knees, panting and looking dazed.

Tori looked up at Yuzuru who met his questioning expression with a knowing one.

“Hibiki-sama said he could come. He didn’t specify what kind. Mashiro-sama has been teased and kept on edge for weeks now and just at the moment when he’s been promised relief, Hibiki-sama didn’t keep touching him. It’s a frustrating, lesser release…but it’s still an orgasm. Just a ruined one.”

Eichi spoke up with an indolent murmur. “Dear Wataru, it seems such a shame to waste that little cock now that you’ve let it out. May I ask a favor? You know I only have the one good fuck in me…perhaps Tomoya-kun might entertain Hajime-kun for me?”

Wataru pretended to consider it a moment, before laughing. “I’m too greedy for that I’m afraid. I think Tomoya-kun and I will retire for the night. He’s so needy tonight, I may have to milk him before caging him back.” He petted Tomoya fondly here and Tomoya shivered, whether in anticipation or dread was anyone’s guess.

Eichi nodded and gave a small wave. “It is quite late. Shall we go to bed, Hajime-kun? I have a treat for you tonight as a reward for your efforts here. I’m going to leave you in a Venus sleeve overnight…I imagine it’ll make our morning quite entertaining, yes?”

Hajime’s quiet, “Thank you, Eichi-kun” sounded less truly grateful than it did resigned, but Eichi pretended not to hear it.

Yuzuru put a finger over Tori’s lips to stop his question. “I’ll explain later. For now, say thank you to everyone and let’s head back ourselves.”

Tori flushed, incredibly aware of the awkwardness involved but he managed all the same.

“Thank you, Shino, Tomoya, President, and Wataru. I will not forget this.”

Eichi was busily bundling Hajime up and sent a sly wink to Tori.

“Of course, it was our pleasure Tori. But don’t forget to thank Yuzuru hmm? We’re all here at his request after all.”

Wataru grinned and followed up. “Yes, even Tomoya-kun got to come, but poor Shitsuji-san has only been thinking of you, Hime-kun. Be sure to thank him for his efforts later.” He was laughing as Tori blushed and soon it was just Tori and Yuzuru alone.

Yuzuru looked at him and his eyes were permeated with heat.

“Let’s go back, Bocchama. You need rest.”

Tori stuttered out an offer, “Ddd, ddoo you…”

Yuzuru cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I can take care of myself, Bocchama. Another time perhaps, if you still want to. For now, just promise you’re not going to keep secrets like this from me anymore. I was worried. And in the end, I am here to serve you. Rely on me more, please.”

Tori nodded. They made their way back, tired and quiet.

Which didn’t mean Tori didn’t quietly curse Yuzuru’s name when he saw a bottle of lubricant resting on his nightstand. Yuzuru’s wicked chuckle through the door let him know his sneaky butler had been waiting for him to see it.

Tori blushed again but let it go, what choice did he have?

It was only after he’d bathed and settled down to sleep that Tori remembered – Yuzuru had promised to explain what Eichi and Wataru were talking about. As his eyes closed, he decided he’d ask in the morning. Yuzuru had promised after all, it was only fair he take responsibility.


End file.
